unmengl533fandomcom-20200214-history
WikiRace Reflection Instructions
WikiRace Reflection Instructions Overview Now that you have finished the WikiRace, consider the following reflection questions about the functional and conceptual aspects of technological literacy we discussed prior to the activity from the Hovde and Renguette reading, in addition to questions about usability and accessibility. Then, follow the instructions for adding your reflection to WikiRace Reflections. WikiRace Reflection Questions Functional Technological Literacy: # What differences did you see between searching Wikipedia pages during the Wikirace compared to editing the WikiRace Reflection page and actually using the tool? # What feature(s) of usability/accessibility did you have to consider differently when editing a page to add your reflections that you didn't have to consider when you browsing Wikipedia entries? # How did being restricted from using the search functionality of the tool cause you to approach finding your topic in a different way? Was there a specific strategy that you employed? Conceptual Technological Literacy: # Are any of the functions in the Wiki similar to software tools that you have used before? How are those functions the similar/different based on their use in the Wiki? # How can learning to construct and edit a wiki add to a student's development of technological/software skills that will be applicable to their professional growth (or, how did this relate to your own development toward understanding the functions of available software/tools)? # What skills are being learned through the process that would be transferable to other professional areas? In what contexts could students (or you) potentially utilize the tools available through wikispaces? WikiRace Reflection Instructions # Navigate to the WikiRace Reflections page through your web browser # Click blue icon with the pencil graphic that says "EDIT" or the yellow pencil icon with the blue "Edit text" next to the heading for your group # Under the appropriate group heading, paste or type the reflection questions listed above # Experiment with the text editing options/features that are available through the basic editor (you can add subheadings, change font styles, insert images, link to other websites) #* For a quick, basic editing tutorial that explores some of the features and functionality, you can watch the video provided by the Wiki Fandom Community: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Basic_Text_Editing # After you've experimented with an array of formatting features, type your response to each reflection question # Once you've typed your responses to each question, click the blue "Save page" icon in the top-right corner of the text editor # Provide a brief description of the change that you made so that the moderator can track changes made to the Wiki # Click the blue "Save page" icon in the lower-right corner of the description of changes prompt It is possible that you will run into an "Edit Conflict" if more than one group is editing the WikiRace Reflection page. The software accounts for this discrepancy in multiple editors, and will allow for you to add the changes that you've made in after you review through them. On the off-chance that there is an error, however, you will want to copy/paste your reflection into another software (such as Microsoft Word or Notepad) prior to hitting "Save page" to avoid potential loss of information.